ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters is the fourth and last issue of a mini-series by IDW Publishing. Plot Some people wish for the ability to fully communicate with the animals around us, but when the furry, feathered, and finny inhabitants of the Central Park Zoo start talking and demand their release, the people of New York wish they'd shut up! Egon Spengler and his EXTREME GHOSTBUSTERS race to answer the call, unaware of one creature's fiendish plot to control the possessed animals and drive them to attack humanity in revenge for their incarceration.TomWaltz Tweet 1/11/19 Cast Nervous Nelly Animal Possessors Frankie Len Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Slimer Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Peter Venkman Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pistol Proton Cannister P.K.E. Meter Trap Flashlight Locations Central Park Zoo Firehouse New York City Public Library Nut House Development On November 22, 2018, Jim Beard hinted he became part of a licensed project the day before.writerjimbeard Tweet 11/22/18 On November 26, 2018, Jim Beard's story pitch was accepted.writerjimbeard Tweet 11/26/18writerjimbeard Tweet 12/14/18 On December 11, 2018, Tom Waltz put together 2019 publishing plans for Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/11/18 He teased a rough thumb for the incentive cover, the uncolored RE cover, and Cover A.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/11/18TomWaltz Tweet #4 12/11/18 On December 12, 2018, Tim Lattie posted his process for Cover A.teamlattie 12/12/18 On December 14, 2018, Tom Waltz posted more information and covers about the series. In celebration of the 35th Anniversary, the mini-series is a four issue weekly event in April 2019, featuring 4 different Ghostbusters teams in adventures written and illustrated by 4 different creative teams.TomWaltz Tweet #1 12/14/18The RE cover, now colored, was also posted.TomWaltz Tweet #2 12/14/18 Issue #4 releases April 24, 2019 starring the Extreme Ghostbusters written by Jim Beard & Keith Dallas, art by Tim Lattie, and colors by Luis Antonio Delgado.TomWaltz Tweet #3 12/14/18 On December 16, 2018, Dan Schoening posted the rough thumbnail of the RE cover.dannyschoening Tweet 12/16/18 On December 23, 2018, Jim Beard declared the script was finished.writerjimbeard Tweet 12/23/18 Keith Dallas added he spent the last three days finishing it up.Keith_Dallas Tweet 12/23/18 On December 27, 2018, Jim Beard revealed the script was approved.writerjimbeard Tweet 12/27/18 On January 11, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the April solicit.TomWaltz Tweet 1/11/19 On January 12, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a page WIP.TomWaltz Tweet 1/12/19 On January 18, 2019, Tom Waltz posted the colored RI as part of the interconnected image.TomWaltz Tweet #1 1/18/19 He later posted a page WIP set of the team talking to someone in the Firehouse.TomWaltz Tweet #2 1/18/19 On January 24, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of the Egon and the team.TomWaltz Tweet 1/24/19 On January 28, 2019, Tim Lattie posted a wip of a bird and a ghost.Tim Lattie instagram 1/28/19 On January 30, 2019, Tom Waltz posted an uncolored page of Egon and the team at the zoo.TomWaltz Tweet 1/30/19 On February 4, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a wip of Egon pointing at something in the zoo.TomWaltz Tweet 2/4/19 On February 7, 2019, Tim Lattie posted a wip of Eduardo and revealed he was almost done drawing the issue.Tim Lattie instagram 2/7/19 On February 25, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel taking place at the zoo.TomWaltz Tweet 2/25/19 On February 26, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of Garrett and an entity.TomWaltz Tweet 2/26/19 On March 12, 2019, Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of the Extreme Ghostbusters entering a bar filled with animals.TomWaltz Tweet 3/12/19 On March 14, 2019, Tom Waltz announced the issue was off to the printers.TomWaltz Tweet 3/14/19 On April 19, 2019, Tom Waltz posted an unlettered page that includes a surprise cameo.TomWaltz Tweet 4/19/19 On April 22, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a colored panel of Egon and Janine looking at possessed animals and cited it as his favorite of the issue.Luis Delgado instagram 4/22/19 On April 23, 2019, a 5 page preview was posted.Flickering Myth "Comic Book Preview – Ghostbusters: 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters" 4/23/19 On April 24, 2019, Luis Delgado posted a panel of animals transforming.Luis Delgado instagram 4/24/19 On April 26, 2019, Luis Delgado posted several panels including a ghost leaving a polar bear's body.Luis Delgado instagram 4/26/19 On July 15, 2019, IDW announced all four convention cover variants would be sold as a bundle during San Diego Comic Con at Booth 2729.IDWPublishing Tweet 7/15/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is FEB190644. *Regular Cover **Making appearances on the cover are: ***Egon Spengler ***Janine Melnitz ***Tobin's Spirit Guide ****It is updated in 1997, the year the show aired and takes place in-universe. ***The Extreme Ghostbusters, Proton Pack, Proton Pistol, and Proton Cannisters ***The Kenner Firehouse set ***Spawn of Achira ***Boney ***Eyeball ***Flyer ***Ecto-1 ***The Trendmaster Ghost Blastin' Buster Bike ***Gremlin ***Sylphon ***Slimer ***Pagan *Cover RI **Slimer appears with the team. **The staging and poses of the Ghostbusters is loosely based on the ending of the title sequence of Extreme Ghostbusters and character designer Fil Barlow's title art. *Cover RE **Making appearances on the cover are: ***Gu Mo ***Achira and her spawn ***Duophanes in his true form ***The Extreme Ghostbusters, Proton Packs, and Proton Pistol ***The Vathek (Crainiac, Corpuscle, and Gristle) ***Piper in his true form ***Ravana in his fat form ***Slimer ***Kahlil ***Donkey ghost ***Leprechaun ***Jersey Devil ***Ecto-1 **The staging and poses of the Ghostbusters is loosely based on the ending of the title sequence of Extreme Ghostbusters. *Dramatis Personae **Egon's biography mentions his hobby and The Real Ghostbusters. **Garrett's biography alludes to his failed attempt at writing in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Deadliners". *Page 1 **The entity quotes: ***"Consider the lilies of the field, how they grow" from Matthew 6:28. ***"Where the deer and antelope play" from "Home on the Range". *Page 2 **Left of Egon are Frankie, Len, and the human form of Le Maison from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Home is Where the Horror Is". **Egon uses the scientific name for butterflies. *Page 3 **The worker says the famous line, "Who you gonna call?" *Page 4 **In panel 1: ***In the frame is the human form of the Kenner Granny Gross figure. ***The poster is of Syren from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Sonic Youth". **The Extreme Ghostbusters' civies first appear in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" **Garrett mentions the soap opera "General Hospital". **Garrett mentions Ecuador, a country on the west coast of South America. **Eduardo alludes to Milli Vanilli, a German R&B duo founded in 1988. *Page 5 **In panel 2, the sign references character designer Fil Barlow. **Egon alludes to past encounters. One of which was in The Real Ghostbusters episode "It's a Jungle Out There". *Page 6 **Reincarnation came up in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Moaning Stones". *Page 7 **Roland's flashlight is the model used in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel". *Page 8 **Eduardo Rivera mentions the fictional character Doctor Dolittle. **Kylie mentions the Toledo Zoo in Ohio. *Page 9 **Egon alludes to the Containment Unit. *Page 10 **The New York Public Library's banned has the year 1911 and 1997. ***The Main Branch opened on May 23, 1911 ***1997 is the year Extreme Ghostbusters aired on TV and took place in-universe. **Roland asks Who Ya Gonna Call? **Peter is wearing the suit he wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Collect Call of Cathulhu". **Behind Peter in a panel 5, if the purified Vigo tapestry depicting the Ghostbusters and Oscar at the end of Ghostbusters II. **Left of Peter in panel 5 is a frame of Dana Barrett. *Page 12 **Roland mentions the Darwin Award. It commemorates individuals who protect the human gene pool by making the ultimate sacrifice of their own lives. *Page 14 **Garrett uses one of his lines from the series, "Brooklyn in the House!" *Page 16 **In panel 2, behind Eduardo is a Stay Puft Marshmallows poster. *Page 19 **In panel 1, on two of the bottles on the right is Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersCoverAPreview01.jpg|Regular Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersCoverRI.jpg|Cover RI Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersCoverREPreview01.jpg|IDW Convention Variant Cover preview Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersCredits.jpg|Credits page Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersDramatisPersonae.jpg|Dramatis Personae Ghostbusters35thAnniversaryExtremeGhostbustersTitlePage.jpg|Title page Category:IDW Contents